The Second Portrait
by BlackJoker013
Summary: Time is an illusion it's a treasure a curse a gift and a saver of lives. Time can be sped up and slowed down. Time can be cracked it can be shattered and it can be fixed. But who's to say that time can't be bent ? Fusion Story
1. Trucker's Hitch

Korra let out a sigh of relief looking back she didn't see any sign of the phantom that had been plaguing her. Turning back around she directed her Southern Water Tribe boat straight ahead looking to dock at what appeared to be an ordinary fishing village.

As she sailed right by the pier she prepared her docking procedures, tying down her sails, securing the proper knots from her boat to the dock, and as an added measure she released her anchors making sure there'd be no way her boat was leaving without her.

As she walked down the pier her mind was going through what had happened in the past few days. She managed to sail safely from the South Pole all the way to Republic City. Just as she was about to enter the waters of Yue Bay she say the phantom. A ghostly double of herself on the most terrifying day of her life the day she nearly died at the hands of the Red Lotus. In the past she had her bending taken away and had the ancient spirit Ravva ripped from her very soul, but she never came close to dying as she did with the strange liquid metal Zaheer and his fellow anarchists used against her. Maybe that's way the phantom was in the image of her when she nearly died, was it a warning to more danger, an instinctual trigger that if she didn't run from the phantom she would meet her end…..NO! Korra shook her head trying to clear her mind. That's all it was in her mind she just wasn't ready to get back to the city not yet she'd take a few days before going back.

Korra was so deep in thought she noticed that she passed the small shack that was attached to the pier, and by the smell of it the shack must have sold snacks. Doubling back Korra walked up the shake and approached the owner who sat at the opposite side of what looked like food prep and serving station.

She approached the old Shopkeeper sitting on a stool and fanning himself looking up at Korra as she approached him.

"Two lobster crabs, please." Korra ordered politely

The old man's eyes widened in realization "Why, you're the Avatar, ain't cha?" he asked but something in his voice knew it was her and he was asking rhetorically.

"Yup" Korra answered "that's me." She smiled lightly as she did.

The Shopkeeper jumped off his stool in excitement causing Korra to take a few steps back in surprise.

"I can't believe it!" he said enthusiastically "Mind if I took a picture for my _Wall of Avatars_"?" the old man used his fan to point over to two black and white portraits behind him.

"Well, uhm, I'm kind of in a hur…. Wait why are their two pictures if it's your _Wall of Avatars_?"

Talking a good look this time Korra saw that the portrait on the left was a picture of a middle aged Aang posing while doing what Katara described as his marble trick but with pieces of sushi. The second portrait was of a rather odd a young man maybe around her age with spiky hair and a pair of googles resting on his forehead giving a thumbs up to the camera while a piece of half eaten sushi was caught between his lips what was more odd was the black stick he held in his other hand that had a few other pieces of sushi skewered through it along with a few black orbs that where floating behind him. Even though the picture was in black and white Korra swear it looked like the guy might have been glowing?

The Shopkeeper turned around and looked at the two pictures as well. "Oh don't you know that's Avatar Aang the Avatar before you. Yup he was a big fan of my seaweed wraps that's way I named 'em _Aang Rolls_."

"What? No I know that's Aang I'm talking about the guy in the picture next to him why's he on your wall of Avatars?'

"Oh, that's Avatar Naruto Uzumaki yup he's the Avatar 2,000 years from now!" the Shopkeeper replied matter of factly

"….WHAT!"

"Yes ma'am apparently he was chasing after some Ne'er-do-well's who were making trouble in the Spirit World in the future." The old Shopkeeper rubbed his chin as if remembering a story "apparently these trouble makers where trying to find the **Gate of the Eternity**" the old Shopkeeper stretched out his arm and waved it as to emphases the gates importance "according to Avatar Naruto whoever comes across the gate and shows it how much it's willing to sacrifice for a tribute. The gate will open up and allow the user to travel in whatever moment in time they want past or future."

Korra was at a loss for words this couldn't be really right! The old man was playing a trick on her right! That picture was obviously a customer of his or maybe a grandson. But the more Korra looked at the young man giving her the thumbs up the more she felt as if she knew him, the same nostalgic feeling she had looking at the Aang picture next to it.

"Where is he where's _Avatar_ Naruto now!" Korra was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh well funny you should ask." The Shopkeeper turned around and bent over reaching into a trunk. After rummaging around he found what he was looking for. He got back up and reviled what looked like a three pronged throwing knife with a series of words painted on the clothed handle of the blade.

"Avatar Naruto said to give this to you when you came to my stand." The Shopkeeper handed the blade to Korra.

Korra felt a strange sense of familiarity with the knife as she flipped it around. "How did he know I'd come here?" she asked out loud.

"Well he said if Avatar Aang used to come here, and that the first place he came to when he enter this era was here then it'd make sense sooner or later you'd show up." Korra didn't know what was more of a surprise that she was staring to buy into the whole Avatar from the future thing, or that the old man didn't seem all that fazed about this as she did.

Korra grabbed the knife tightly as she looked over to the empty beach and bay and throw the weapon as hard as she could.

"Ah where you suppose to do that" the Shopkeeper asked.

What happened next shocked both of them the knife barley left Korra's hands as a flicker of light appeared upon both of them. In one moment out of now where someone had caught the three pronged knife, someone who was floating in midair.

With his back turned to them the figure dressed in what could only be described as a glowing golden jacket with just as illumining golden spiky hair turned around. He was also dressed in what looked like a black body suit that was hard to tell if it separated due to him wearing a utility belt of sorts with numerous pooches attached along it. In his other hand he held the same black stick as he did in his protract along with the black orbs floating behind him.

Glowing mystical red eyes met weary blue as Avatar Naruto floated along and landed right in front of Korra.

"Hi you must be Avatar Korra! Nice to meet you" he said cheerfully as he pocket the knife "Sorry to intrude in your era of being Avatar like this but I need your help. I'm perusing a group of criminals who illegally used a Level 5 ancient artifact to travel here and I need to stop them."

Korra was at a loss for words the old shop keeper was telling the truth there really was another Avatar! Two Avatar existing at the same time this never happened! It couldn't happen! But it was happening right in front of her!

Naruto looked back at Korra seeing the shocked look on her face "what is something wrong oh you think I used the gate to travel to this era too right! Don't worry I wasn't about to use an extremely dangerous way to travel back in time like those guys."

"You didn't?" Korra squeezed out. Any moment now she felt like she would keel over at the sound of one more bit unbelievable news

"Yeah I just used Timebending to twist the fabric of reality to get here pretty cool huh?"

Korra immediately fell over and passed out.


	2. What Does the Fox Say?

Korra stirred awake before her sight returned she made out a few voices.

"That didn't quite go as I expected" that was the glowing guy the other Avatar.

"Well how'd you expect it would go first you tell her you're an Avatar from the future, and then you tell her you used Timebending to get to this era. That's a lot of information to take in I'm just glad you didn't mention anything about the Wu Xing." A new voice a friend of Naruto's?

"What's the Wu Xing if you don't mind me asking?" that voice belonged to the Shopkeeper.

"Wait why would it have been bad if I mentioned the Wu Xing?" Naruto asked the mysterious third voice.

"Because Avatar Hagoromo isn't born yet so the people of this time haven't heard about it." The mysterious voice replied.

"Could you two please tell me what Wu Xing is?" the Shopkeeper asked.

"Avatar Hagoromo was the Avatar who discovered the borders between the five elements could be bent just as the elements themselves. So he created the principles to do so." Naruto stated

"Meaning what exactly?"

"In the future people aren't bound to one element they can use all five of them."

At that moment Korra's eyes opened in not only confusion but in shook causing her to raise her legs and jump back on her feet.

In the future anyone could bend any element did that mean everyone was like the Avatar!

Looking around she saw the Shopkeeper wasn't all that surprised at what was happening most likely due to living long enough to go by the policy that "_anything was possible_".

She looked over to Naruto and at this point another strange thing was happening around him. His glowing golden jacket had a head coming out of his collar, an equally giant glowing fennec fox head that was looking right at her.

"Well I guess that got her up." Naruto said cheerfully

"wwa…what is that thing coming out of your jacket." She asked accusingly franticly pointing at the creature.

"Oh him" Naruto pointed to the fox head "this is Kurama my Avatar spirit companion!"

The fox head bowed slightly "Kurama of the nine tails, mightiest of the tailed beast tribe at your service Avatar Korra."

Naruto blew a raspberry "pff mightiest of the tailed beasts, just because you have the most tails doesn't make you the strongest."

"Yes it does!" Kurama retorted.

"But why is he on your jacket, or is he your jacket. Why are you wearing him?!"

"Because" Naruto said lowering his head presenting an atmosphere of seriousness. Only to admittedly raise his head with another cheery disposition destroying the atmosphere he just created. "We're such good pals!" at that moment a giant paw formed form Naruto's right shoulder and stretched its way across the future Avatar's backs and rested on his opposite shoulder. And Naruto placed his right hand on top of Kurama's head scratching it a little.

"The power of friendship is such a wonderful thing." The Shopkeeper said as he rubbed his crying eyes with his wrist.

"You didn't answer my question what is he" Korra asked again.

"Uh I'm a fox" Kurama deadpanned

"You know what I mean!" Korra waved her pointing finger around tired of not getting a straight answer.

"Kurama is an elemental spirit, he can bind he and other members of the tailed beast tribe can bind themselves to a human and amplify a person's bending power tenfold.

"Yeah only if that person has the same innate element type as one of my siblings if it isn't their original bending stays the same but they gain access to a second bending element." Kurama continued.

"Is that the Wu Xing thing you guys were talking about before?" Korra asked

"What no you see in the future bending blood lines become so blurred that the only way for someone let's say being born as a Firebender had better have both parents be Firebenders. If not like if they have a Firebending dad and a Waterbending mom theirs a possibly their kid will be born to nether element but as an Airbender."

Korra crossed her arms together "that still doesn't answer my question."

"Right, well you see Avatar Hagoromo was the one to discover that even though you're born to one element everyone had at least one ancestor who was a member of the other three. He developed a way for a person to use Energybending to bend the lines that separated the elements in your bloodline and allow access to them." Naruto nodded his head up and down like a know it all. "That is the Wu Xing"

"So what's so special about being the Avatar if anyone can bend all the elements?" Korra asked as she started to have flashbacks to what Zaheer had said years ago the _world doesn't need you anymore._

"Because it's not the same" Kurama said. "when someone becomes a duel bender it's more like a tradeoff let's say if a Waterbender wanted to access the abilities of a Earthbender, they'd have to lower their Waterbending power and skill set by 74% to use 24% of their Earthbening ability and lose two present all together for the transaction."

"Yeah and only a handful of people can do it if you aren't the Avatar it's just easier to stick to one or at most two elements."

Korra tried to wrap her head around all of this. "Ok so what you were saying before if a bender has a firebending dad and a Waterbending mom they can really be born as an Airbender."

"Well yeah that's how I was born"

"You're an air nomad?" Korra asked. Naruto's face dropped a little and looked nervous as his face turned to the side while scratching his nose "no I'm not an air nomad or a monk or an Air Knight of the old Republic."

"Air Knight what's an Air Knight?"

Kurama slapped Naruto across the head. "Nothing it's just a future thing that you don't have to worry about. We're wasting time if this question and answer session about future bending principals is over I suggest we all focus on the task at hand."

Naruto rubbed his head "Kurama's right if we're done then we have to get moving Timebending isn't known for its accuracy Tobi and his lackeys had a more precise entry to get here we need to find out if they arrived yet or if they've been here for years."

"Wait I still have a couple more questions…" but Korra got cut off by the sound of an angry old lady.

"Stop thieves!" looking over to the town Naruto Kurama, Korra, and the Shopkeeper who had stayed quiet and had been taking pictures of the two Avatars without them realizing saw two men run out of one of the stores carrying a few bags. The another shopkeeper an old woman no doubt the owner of the loud voice ran out of her store and shook an angry broom at them.

"Don't worry!" the pier Shopkeeper yelled out "the Avatar's are right here two of them!" Naruto and Korra looked at the old man as he looked back at them "what are you two waiting for, go!" he said pointing over to the thieves.

Korra saw that Naruto wasn't moving so she decided to jump into action literally. She jumped off the pier and water skated across the ocean making her way to the beach she jump making a water spiral for an added boost and landed in front of the two thieves.

"Hand over the bags or else" Korra demanded entering a stance ready to rumble if needed.

The thieves worked harmony with each other bending the ground underneath them sending waves of rock and sand at Korra. The present day Avatar was ready to defend and attack right back only to weave around a sand attack and get hit in the head from a rock. But before she fell to the ground she disappeared in a small twister of wind.

The thieves where dumb stricken at where the Avatar had gone to not noticing that she along with Naruto appeared right behind them in another twister of wind.

Naruto had his arm around Korra's shoulder as he set her down gently on the sand she held her head at where she was struck. One of his hands was covered in an orb of water that slowly dripped onto the ground he walked up to one of the thieves and tapped him on the solider with his black stick. The thief turned around to see a glowing young man holding a very large black rod and an orb of water in his hands while smiling at him.

"Hello my Name is Naruto and I'll be your Avatar for this evening's ass kicking today." He said just before stretching his water covered hand with his palm open striking at the thief's stomach. The strike made no physical contact in fact Naruto's hand was at least a feet away from him. But in one moment that changed. From the thief's stomach an invisible wave of motion descended and spared all over his body it looked as though the thief was hit by an unseen force but at slow motion just as he rocketing backwards spinning around and clear across the beach.

Korra was at a loss for words "what did you just do?" she asked amazed and scared at the other Avatar's skill

"Uzumaki style Waterbending it's less about using the water around you and more of using the water inside your body the strength your muscles tenfold while also affecting the water in your opponents body as well."

Naruto let go of the water in his hand and let it fall to the floor. "I covered my hand in water like I was using a sparing glove. If I used that technique barehanded I could have killed that man in an instant."

Korra still felt uneasy from Naruto's explanation the whole affecting the water in your opponent sounded a little too much like Bloodbending to her.

It would also seem Naruto's explanation didn't fall on Korra's ears alone.

"Get away from me you freak!" the other thief yelled as he panicked and bent as much earth and sand at the future man as best he could. His attacks where all in vein as Naruto appeared and disappeared all over the beach evading all of the thief's strikes.

The theif lowered his arms in exhaustion trying to catch his breath as he scanned the area for the glowing monster. Again not noticing to look behind him as he didn't feel a hand grab the back of his head and slam it with great force into the ground.

Naruto pulled the thief's head form the ground as he knelled beside him looking at the broke Earthbender. "I don't like being called a freak and I especially don't like being called monster understand." Naruto said calmly an eerie look in his eyes showing that he wasn't joking around.

The thief only let out a shallow breath of air before passing out from his injury.

Naruto got back up and dusted the sand off his knees. He then picked up the stolen items and handed them to the old female shopkeeper who came running up to him.

"Here you go ma'am" he said smiling at her.

"Thank you young man, it's nice to know there are some decent young people left in the world." She said as she gathered her items back and head back to her store.

Naruto walked over to Korra who also got up as well.

"What are you" she said taking a step back. "Before when you said you born as an Airbender you said you weren't a nomad or a monk or a Kight whatever that is so what are you….what where you raised as."

Naruto let out a long breath knowing she would ask sooner or later "I'm a Shinobi"

"Shinobi?" she asked

"a Shinobi a warrior cut from darkness but shaped by light who lives in the shadows. That is shinobi and that is what I am….besides being the avatar.


	3. Someone Like Me

Korra looked down at her reflection in the river from the pier where she had docked her boat. When she couldn't beat up the two Sandbending thugs it was a sign for her to try to get her Avatar Mojo back. So here she was docked in a river bed that was connected to the Earth Kingdom dressed no longer in her Water Tribe garb but in Earth Kingdom ones. Dark green pants with a lighter green sleeveless shirt and to complete her new look she held her long brown hair in one hand and cut it off with a knife in her other. She now spotted a short bob cut with her hair just barley touching her shoulders. Getting up from taking a knee Korra took one last look at her boat not knowing if the second she left if it would be plunder by pirates or remain there for the rest of eternity. Turning around towards land she secured her nap sack on her back its contents packed with only the essentials but just before she took one step forward she remembered she wasn't alone.

On the other side of the pier was the future Avatar Naruto Uzumaki still clade in a jacket and boots that shined like the sun. He had both his eyes covered with his hands promising not to peek at Korra while she changed her cloths.

"Can I put my hands down now!" he asked "I still don't see what the big deal is your me from a past life we should be more open."

Korra walked over to the future boy and pulled his hand down from his face. "Ok you want to be more open how about telling more about these criminals who you followed to this era. Who are they and why did they come to the past."

Naruto let out a breath "ok they call themselves the Red Dawn at first they were nothing more than a group of rouge shinobi…."

"Rouge shinobi?" Korra asked cutting him off.

"Yeah you remember what I told a shinobi was"

Korra nodded "you guys are like a mercenaries group that works as an army for the Fire Nation that also takes jobs on the side for other nations as long as they don't interfere or cause harm to the Fire Nation."

"That's right good you were listening but it's not just the Fire Nation every country in the world has their own shinobi army. Now a rouge shinobi is like a deserter for one reason or another they defected from their nation and became independent mercenaries. The Red Dawn's composed of the worst rouge ninja's in the world."

"So these Red Dawn guys came here to what start their own shinobi army or nation in the past so there aren't other ones in the future?" Korra asked

"to be honest your guess is as good as mine, before coming here I've just defeated their henchmen the group that came here are all composed of their elite officers with each officer having their own squad under them. But the one who leads them is the strongest shinobi out of all of them."

"Who is he?" Korra asked.

"He goes by the name Tobi for shiobi Tobi is a name used as a common alias no one even knows what the guy looks like he wears this weird helmet that covers his whole face except for his eyes. But I did manage to find one thing about him when I almost caught up with the Red Dawn in the spirit world."

"What's that?"

"He's a member of the Uchiha Clan" Naruto said dramatically.

"…..I'm sorry Uchiha?"

"Oh that's right you wouldn't have heard about them yet. The Uchiha's are a clan of really powerful Fire Benders. Their capable of bending fire in different colors."

"That's not unbelievable Katara once told me that Lord Zuko's sister Azula could bend blue fire."

"Well with the Uchiha it doesn't stop there they can bend fire in red, blue, purple, orange, yellow, green, and even black."

"Black fire?"

"Yeah and guess what color Tobi can Firebend in"

"of course" Korra let out a breath "Naruto in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly at full power right now. I couldn't even stop a couple of thieves what makes you think I can help you take on a group of powerful evil mercenaries and their boss who can control black fire!"

"Well first off you don't have to fight them."

"I don't?"

"No, I just need your help as a tour guild. The world changes a lot in the next 2000 years I barley recognize any of the maps I saw of this age plus the members of the Red Dawn wouldn't dream of attacking or hurting to you."

"Why is that exactly?"

"Because you're the Avatar but more importantly you're an avatar born before Avatar Hagoromo. Meaning if they kill you now the avatar after you will be different and it will cause a change in the cosmic line up. If Hagoromo isn't born then nether is the Wu Xing the Red Dawns member are made up of benders who rely on that principal to use their abilities without it their just a bunch of…..ah regular guys."

"Still"

"Look Korra you don't have to help me if you're not up to it but the Red Dawn will stop at nothing to get what they want and I still don't know what it is they want. They could be here to start a new nation and change the time line or they could be here to get an artifact or something like that that's been destroyed since my time."

Korra looked down at her reflection again she no longer saw herself, the cool and confident Avatar of the Water Tribe. All she saw was a lost stranger who flinched at almost everything.

"All right I'll help you stop these Red Dawn guys Raava Mojo or not I'm still the Avatar I have to bring balance to the world no matter what." Korra finished by punching her fist into her palm.

"That's great but first things first you're going to need some gear."

"Gear?" she asked

Naruto reached behind him and pulled out a utility belt much like the one he wore and tossed it over to Korra.

The current Avatar caught it and examined the belt.

"It's my spare it's got a first aid kit, some shurikens, kuni knives, wire string, and bars of plastic explosives all standard issue stuff."

Korra was never much for battle accessories save for the occasional use of Aang's old glider but at her current level these tools might come in handy. She undid the belt she was already wearing and quickly caught her pants and shirt before they both came undone and slung the utility belt behind her and fasten it shut on her front.

"Ok next is this" Naruto held his arm out and one of the black orbs that always seem to follow him around landed in it. He then walked up to Korra holding out the orb.

"Can you put you thumb on top of the orb" Naruto asked.

"What exactly are these black orb things anyway" Korra asked just before e complying and placed her thumb on the orb. Almost instantly the orb started to morph and turn into a prism, a cube, and then a black evening jacket just about Korra size that seemed like it'd stop at her midriff.

"Their called by a lot of names the Truthseeker Orbs, the Black Weapons, but the name that sticks the most is the Truth-Seeking Balls. Another invention created by Avatar Hagoromo to be used by all the avatar preceding him."

Korra took the jacket from Naruto and proceed to put it on.

"Basically the orbs can change into any shape you want I usually use mine as shields or as fight sticks. I set yours as a jacket for its default mode so in case of emergencies it'll change shape if you're in danger and protect you from harm."

Korra admired the jacket as she lightly grabbed the sides and gave it a few tugs.

"Anything else?" she asked.

Naruto reached behind him and pulled out another item a wooden sword handle that held no blade.

"What is that?" Korra asked

Naruto handed Korra the handle and explained "Korra this is the formal weapon of an Air Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a boomerang. More skill than simple sight is required for its use. An elegant weapon it is a symbol as well. Anyone can use a boomerang or a war hammer—but to use an Energyblade well it's a mark of someone a cut above the ordinary. Or at least that's what my Airbender teacher Air Master Asuma use to tell me."

Korra examined the handle closer trying to find a switch or something like a button. "How does it work exactly" she asked.

"First hold the handle away from your face. Yeah like that aim it down now imagine a green crystal in your head and imagine it spinning, spinning like a whirl wind is spinning it around and around and around."

Korra closed her eyes as she concentrated not knowing as she saw the wind spinning the crystal in her head that she unconsciously started to Airbend into the handle of the wooden sword. She opened her eyes and saw a blade made out of light blue light emerge from the handle.

"You see inside the sword is a crystal that generates a powerful stream of light when it's spinning. The handle has tiny holes in it so when an Air Knight bends a small bit of air in the handle the blade's formed.

Korra face looked like a child's did getting a new toy as she gave the Energy Blade a few swings listening to the humming sound the sword seamed to make as it moved only to stop bending and resealing the sword's blade. "Hold on a minute I thought you said you weren't an Air Knight."

"I'm not but Master Asuma was he left his Energysword to me in his will."

"His will your Airbender Master died?"

Naruto looked down to the ground with a sad smile "yeah he passed a while a while ago"

"Naruto I can't accept this if you master wanted for you to have it." Korra said handing the sword back to Naruto.

The future avatar just shook his head "Korra Master Asuma was a lot of things a sentimentalist wasn't one of them he left me that Energyblade so I could use it to help me master the Truth Skeeking Orbs. I don't need it anymore but you do it'll help you get your grove back trust me."

Korra clenched the handle close to her chest as she smiled as well "thank you for the sword."

"you're welcome come one let's get a move on then" Naruto pumped his fist in the air "let's go get your mojo back and stop the Red Dawn before they do whatever it is they came here to do!"

"Alright but first can you do something about your outfit." Korra said

"What's wrong with my cloths?" Naruto asked

"Naruto your lite up like the celestial lights could you tone it down."

Naruto closed his eyes as he was covered in a burst of light. As the light died down Naruto was now dressed in dark orange dress shirt with the top button undone with an open black blazer over it, as well as a pair of black slacks and black boots that went up to his shines. His utility belt also now sported a belt buckle in the shape of an air bison skull.

"Wow" was all Korra could saw at her future counter parts choice of style

"Yeah, yeah let's get going" Naruto started walking toward the land as Korra followed up alongside him.

"You know even if it's the past I'm still existed we're in the Earth Country." Naruto said

"It's called the Earth Kingdom" Korra corrected

"Oh whatever it's still cool I've never been here before."

"Why is that exactly?" Korra asked.

"oh in my time I have the death sentence on me if I take just one step in the Earth country oh I mean Kingdom I'm a dead man." Naruto said as if he was telling the time.

"Wait what!" Korra yelled stopping in her tracks "why do you have the death sentence on you!"

Naruto turned around toward Korra and said "well it's not what I did but more like their still made at what my dad did to them."

"What did your dad do?"Korra asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well don't freak out or anything but in the course of five years my dad killed about three Earth Kings, Five Generals, and about three hundred and seventy four Earth shinobi's"

The Look on Korra's face was priceless as if someone had just told her that she was nothing more than a made up character created by middle age nerds with glasses. "How did your dad kill so many people?" She asked.

"My dad invented Lightbending and was regarded as the world's fastest man. He could move so fast all you would see was a yellow flash right before noticing a kunai knife lodged in your throat."

Korra said nothing as she shook her head "and even though you're the Avatar the Earth Kingdom can't see past who your father is."

"Pretty much but enough about me I want to know more about you how'd you lose your mojo in the first place what happened."

"It's kind of a long story"

"Hey it's a big country and I'm all ears"

**Three Hours Later **

As Korra and Naruto walked down a country side road Korra just about finished telling the future Avatar the latest events in her life. "and that's about it after Katara helped me walk again and I spent a few weeks getting my body back into shape I decided to head out to Republic City but I barely reached Yue Bay before I saw….are you alright?" Korra looked at Naruto getting a little weirded out by the fact that streams of tears along with a small dribble of snot was coming out of his eyes and nose.

"I….I can't believe the hard ships you had to go through first that Amon jerk taking away your bending, then your evil Uncle possessed by Vaatu taking away Raava and your avatar powers then that asshole Zaheer poisoning you and nearly killed you" Naruto used his arm to try and dry himself.

"hey it's alright" Korra placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder "I'm still here and I'm fine" she said but still sore from the last event Naruto mentioned " besides I'm sure you had just as much hardships too right."

Naruto grabbed Korra and pulled her in giving her a giant hug "I have! Finally someone who knows the pain of being the bridge between two worlds!"

Korra reciprocated the hug back "so what have you gone through since you found out you where the Avatar."

Naruto let go as he gave a few more sniffs before counting off his finger "well I guess there was the time I took down the crime boss Gato and stopped him from talking over the land of waves and spreading his drug cartel, defeating the Sandbender Garra of the Western Dessert and his tailed beast spirit Shukaku from destroying my home in the Fire Nation, helping Princess Koyuki getting her country back from the hands of her evil uncle, and stopping the mad scientist shinobi Orochimaru and his army of monster men from taking over the New United Republic."

Korra just nodded at Naruto Avatar resume "see I guess all of us Avatars have pretty rough lives but all that shows is just how dedicated we are to saving the world."

"I guess the first year was the hardest but the next events where not as bad when I got more training."

"…you did all that stuff in a year?" Korra asked with a monotone face

"Yeah and I did it all with just my basic shinobi training and Airbending I was 12. You were just as young when all that stuff with Amon and your Uncle happened to you right."

Korra said nothing as she started to walk ahead of Naruto.


End file.
